dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kyurem147
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sandy (Rise of the Guardians) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:54, April 29, 2013 (UTC) About Mr. Peabody & Sherman... I found these images on the Monde de Animation page via FACEBOOK. Leave the Oscar/Gallery alone. 54 photos deserves a separate gallery I think 54 images deserves a separate gallery on Oscar's page. Please. You know what i'm saying? Thanks for understanding. (Ngh93 (talk) 02:58, March 28, 2015 (UTC)) Codytlane (talk) 05:49, October 12, 2015 (UTC)HEY Y'ALL, i'm cody lane, i'm a big of kung fu panda, and stuff of all dreamworks, and i've been thinking of... one big awesome movie with all 4 of Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, & How To Train Your Dragon in a crossover movie as they all unite for a most awesome adventure, with Shrek, Alex, Po, and Hiccup leading a huge heroic team, and they'll all be facing one big, most evil, dark, ruthless, power-hungry, and a rather emotionless tyrant (voiced by Zlatko Buric with a russian accent) they never faced before, as the 4 heroes are chosen by a god (voiced by Idris Elba with a strong british accent) of a universe of Dreamworks who says the 4 are legends, and are chosen to be destined for the ultimate adventure yet to saves their worlds from evil rule and destruction, and at a climax battle part... with the heroes of the 4 movies AND heroes from peguins of madagascar (the north wind), kung fu panda 2 (master croc & ox), how to train your dragon 2 (eret and skullcrusher), over the hedge (RJ, verne, hammy, & stella), monsters vs. aliens, megamind (with minion & metro man by his side), rise of the guardians, the croods (the whole family together & macawnivore with them), turbo (and the snail crew with him, along with chet), wallace & gromit, and flushed away (roddy, sid, & rita) against the tyrant and his army of all the villains from the movies in the past (revived from their grave and stuff that the heroes faced before) all lead by Shrek, Alex, Po, and Hiccup to save their worlds and the whole universe, this would all be a very awesome movie. thanks for reading this, please leave me a message in my talk page, thanks y'all.Codytlane (talk) 05:49, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I am Ratigan6688. I just joined the Dreamworks wiki because I love Dreamworks films. What are some of the Do's and Don'ts here? I want to know because when I was part of Teen Titans wiki, I made mistakes that got me blocked off in ways I didn't understand. I don't want to make the same mistakes here. -Ratigan6688 (talk) 21:03, February 23, 2016 (UTC)signed Ratigan6688. Question about galleries. Hello. I'm wondering if it would be useful to put headers on the gallery pages which say, "Promotional materials" and "Screenshots from the movie"? Funnysun (talk) 17:07, March 12, 2017 (UTC) FYI: Vandal As you seem to be the most recently active admin, I wonder if you're watching User_talk:RRabbit42. In case not, I'd like to direct your attention to a post I made there, to save needlessly repeating it here. — RobertATfm (talk) 06:21, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Vandal TheSitcomLover is continuing to vandalise articles despite numerous warnings not to do so. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 08:40, May 11, 2017 (UTC)